Livin' in Derry
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: Dedicado a ImperialStar y a mis demás seguidores, 1er fic x-over de IT y Harry Potter. ¡Tendra 5 secuelas en el futuro! :D. 1-shot.


**Fic dedicado a ImperialStar y a mis demas seguidores de FF y de esta saga.**

 **NDA: 1er fic HP+IT.**

 **Disclaimer: Harry Potter y IT son propiedad de JK Rowling y Stephen King bajo la distribucion de Warner Brothers de la adaptacion cinematografica.**

 **.**

 **"Livin' in Derry"**

.

Inocencia, huidas, miedo, fobias, pesadillas, a salvo.

Esas eran las palabras que retumbaban en la mente del joven Harry James Potter.

En un momento en el que de bebe sus papas murieron en un "accidente de trafico" que de a la edad que aquella pareja tenian entre los 20 años no lo planearon tener y lo dejaron con una familia de apellido Dursley que de verdad lo iba a amar.

De lo que no sabia es que sus padres de verdad lo querian, aquellos de apellido "Dursley", lo odiaron desde que llego, cada quien lo golpeaba como queria al estilo de una pelea Sumo en Japon, durante años lo vieron como si tuviese un plan diabolico con sus vidas como un precio que tenian que pagar Con una sonrisa falsa.

Lo obligaban a limpiar, no le daban de comer, si hacia algo mal, (En especial porque Dudley siempre ensuciaba sus alrededores entonces tenia que verselas por las malas. Si intentaba contradecir, llorar, o gritar le iba peor ya que de tanto maltrato terminaba con cicatrices en la cara, pecho y piernas.

Basicamente lo ponian en su "lugar".

Aunque un dia, el se escapo de hay y mas bien dicho su pais natal en un barco de carga que llevaba tes distribuidos en toda america desde los Estados Unidos de Norteamerica en donde al parecer llego por medio de un camion que lo llevaba a tiendas en un pueblo llamado Derry en el estado de Maine al noreste de aquel pais.

Se asento en un hotel el cual estaba a acercanias de los limites de aquella ciudad con demas ciudades del sur de Maine.

En el hotel logro comer comida de aquel pais y no los dulces o chatarrerias como las de su primo Dudley, y ya era tiempo de ir al cole.

Pero por algun motivo, cada vez que dormia tenia pesadillas acerca del apellido Dursley, era de alguno de ellos fingiendo ser amable pero luego resulta ser algo como el mismisimo "Satan", alias "Lucifer", el "angel caido", entre otros, debajo de esa "capa" de amabilidad, representando que su limite de maldad no era "equivalente", osea igual al dictador britanico Winston Churchill durante su guerra con los nazis y demas aliados de los Alemanes.

.

 _(Aqui un ejemplo)_

 **.**

 _-Quien es mi bebe.- una voz femenina de una mujer algo anciana pero a la vez su maldad iba a liberarse._

 _-Mami.- una voz de un recien nacida desde hace 2 años parecio hablar._

 _-Si, eres tu...- su voz sonaba retierna,¡SI NO FUERAS UN FENOMENO!- Aquella mujer se torno todo de negro, ojos rojos, dientes como de una orca (Ballena asesina), y comiendose su cara._

 _Hubo otra de sus "visiones" en el que el gobierno de Inglaterra era comandado por tiranos muggles tiranos como ellos y asesinaban a todos los magicos, mestizos y demas en sus caminos._

 _._

 _Fin de la vision..._

 **Continuara en... Defendiendolos.**

 **.**

 **Continuara con 5 secuelas cuyos nombres seran:**

 **La primera: Defendiendolos (Hay Harry conoce al club de los perdedores despues de defenderlos de Henry Bowers y su pandilla de matones).**

 **La Segunda: Conociendote (Harry tras cambiar su residencia del hotel en donde vivia a una en las cercanias en donde vivian aquellos niños**

 **La Tercera: Goin to school (Trama: El nuevo comienzo de Harry viviendo en Derry).**

 **La cuarta: The drop that spilled the glass (Trama: Planes de una familia malvada inglesa en contra de un fenomeno, apoyados por los amigos de Dudley Dursley, aqui apareceran Snape, McGonagall y Dumbledore confrontandolos y sintiendo decepcion de ellos por lo que le hicieron a Harry).**

 **La quinta y ultima: This is the last straw (La batalla final de Harry con los perdedores vs los Dursley, con el apoyo del padre de Beverly, aqui sera muy OOC).**

 **Todas dedicadas a ImperialStar.**

 **De hecho hacer este tipo de fics me inspire cuando lei fics x-overs de HP de un usuario llamado Gamer95 y basicamente en todos los tipos de X-over con esta saga de libros , en sus historias y en las otras se repite el mismo factor:**

 **1-Un personaje femenino (Ya sea de una serie animada o anime) se llega a encariñar con Harry (por lo tierno que era a su edad de entr años).**

 **2-Que Harry no les deje a aquellos que lo consideran un hijo, que mate a Vernon (O a su mujer Petunia o a su primo Dudley), porque por mas que lo que le hizo pasar lo dejo con traumas de por vida, que los Dursley murieran a manos de alguien para el pasarse de la raya.**

 **3-Harry no se deja de seguir victimizandose diciendose que se merece el castigo maximo. (Para mi esta ya siendo un hipocrita consigo mismo, su inocencia lo ciega de tal forma que casi se ve envuelto en que le gusten que lo golpeen).**

 **4-A veces Dudley ayuda a Harry a salirse de ese quinto infierno con la ayuda de alguien mas.**

 **5-Vernon siendo llamado morsa como insulto (Eso porque el actor que hizo de el en los filmes y en el libro se parece a ese animal debido a su obesidad, su "falta de cuelo" y el bigote que llevaba bien peinado).**

 **6-Alguno de los Dursley diciendo Bloody Hell (Esa frase es de Ron que se traduciria como: "¿¡Que mierda?!").**

 **7-Harry siendo llamado fenomeno/abominacion/etc.**


End file.
